A Love That Wasn't Meant to Be
by naughty17nuggets
Summary: Potions that were accidentally switched makes Draco lust for Hermione.


Disclaimer: all characters (so far) in the story are property of JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
A/N: this would be Draco and Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts. R & R please!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Malfoy Manor ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was eleven in the morning and Draco was in his room fixing his hair in his usual hairdo using a huge amount of Gibraltar's Glutinous Gel. While he was busy with his hair, Lucius entered his room abruptly without even bothering to knock with a house elf quick on his heels.  
  
" Ready, Draco?" he asked, looking at Draco through the mirror of the antique dresser. Draco hurried with his hair then finally announced a triumphant " Done" throwing one satisfied look at his Oh-So-Handsome face, he started towards the door. The house elf half carried half-dragged Draco's heavy trunk but before either one could leave the room, Lucius stopped Draco, holding him firmly on his shoulder.  
  
Lucius had a hard stony look on his eyes.  
  
" It's a shame for a Malfoy to lose in a simple quidditch game. This might help you loosen up, my son," he said giving Draco a vial filled with smoky grey liquid, which is sort of resembled mud. Draco accepted the bottle with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
" What's this?" Draco asked as he looked on the bottle with a completely dissatisfied look.  
  
" Elixir of Resilience" Lucius answered acridly. " It would help strengthen your body. That way, Slytherin might actually win in Quidditch this year. I depreciate the fact that the famous Harry Potter gets the snitch quicker than you do. You don't want to spill out the Malfoy name, do you?"  
  
Draco nodded as his pale face flushed into a pinkish colour, discernibly ashamed. He hastily stuffed the elixir in the pocket of his robes. The three walked out the room in silence, except for the banging sounds of Draco's trunk the house elf was trying to carry.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco, Narcissa and Lucius arrived at Platform 9 ¾ at eleven- thirty in the morning getting ready for the ride at Hogwarts Express. They met up with a few family friends namely the Crabbe and the Goyle clan. They still had enough time to spare so they took the chance to socialise with themselves. When the clock stroked eleven- fifty, the three boys, Draco, Vincent and Gregory traversed from the barrier to the train.  
  
The parents conversed still even when the boys were gone. They went out the train station and before Gregorio Goyle could go to his car, Lucius pulled him aside and handed him a small vial, containing smoky grey acid like Draco's.  
  
" The Aphrodisiac Serum." Lucius said softly so that Narcissa won't hear the. " Lucky I still got those on my cabin. Just use a drop of it and mix it with your favourite wine, five minutes before you---"  
  
" Uh, thanks a lot Lucius. I know I can trust you in anyway I can." Mr. Goyle said snorting.  
  
Hours later, Draco was seated in their respected compartment staring out the window. Crabbe and Goyle were speaking gibberish and didn't really care what their puny brains thought of. Draco took out the vial Lucius gave him and anger arose through his body. He was angry with Harry for always beating him. He was curious about the concoction his father gave him. He held the bottle in his hand and gave it a mystified look.  
  
" Maybe I should try it." Draco thought. " Just to see if it works."  
  
He uncapped the vial and grey fumes escaped from it. He gave it a sniff. " Bloody hell! This is a damned stinking potion!" he thought. It had foul odour. It smelled like rotten eggs with a mix of dead rats. He shrugged of the smell and took a small sip.  
  
Instantly, he felt a bubbling sensation in his stomach. Then, his normally well-sculpted body transformed into a rippled, muscular one. His abs turning hard. His biceps formed bulges (not too big) and he felt his chest harden.  
  
" Hmm, the potion sure gives quick effects!" Draco said smirking at his well- toned body.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were talking about a serious matter regarding what Goyle saw in his parents' room.  
  
" You mean you saw your parents did-" Crabbe asked with his mouth wide- opened with his saliva amalgamated with chocolate dripping at one side of his mouth.  
  
" Ahaaaaaa!" Goyle nodded maliciously over Crabbe's face ready to explode. Draco was irritated by the two and stood up trying to look at them with malignant eyes.  
  
" Have you two ever heard that sex is natural to married people?" They stopped their conversation not knowing that the students have been packing their baggage's ready to unload the train. Goyle grunted to Draco's question, that he and Crabbe stood up and followed the other students that were departing. Draco sighed at the stupidity of his friends.  
  
" Do I really have to suffer being with this two dumb people? Is this what I deserve to have?" Draco said as he put the flask back into his pocket and started to collect his belongings.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione left the train as well and met Hagrid at their usual waiting place. Then a thought struck Hermione's mind: " Oh no, my wand! I think I left it in the train!" She stroked her robes to feel that her wand is not in her pocket.  
  
" I think I need to go back. You guys go ahead without me. I'll just wait for you at the Great Hall for dinner." Hermione quick smile and walk as fast as she could towards the train.  
  
" But Hermione, are you sure you'll be okay? We can help you find it if it's fine with you." Ron asked and Hermione looked back towards the three again.  
  
" Oh darling Ron, I'm sure I'll be okay. I'm sure you're all excited and I don't want to spoil that." Hermione answered with a deep smile in her face.  
  
" Don't worry, I'll be back soon safe and sound!"  
  
" If that's what you will!" Ron answered and Harry, Ginny and Hagrid waved back at Hermione finding his way to the train.  
  
Hermione rushed to the train in rapid speed, almost colliding with Draco who was in his way out the train.  
  
" Ouch Malfoy, get out of the way!" Draco stared at Hermione with sensual eyes out bursting with lust. He doesn't know what is that feeling arousing him but he sure is enjoying the hot burning desire towards Hermione.  
  
Hermione walked straight towards the train's door with her looking at Malfoy's eyes, feeling she's going to bit the crap out of him. Draco suddenly pulled Hermione's left arm and pushed her inside a compartment of the train. He pinned Hermione at the chair unbuttoning her robe slowly teasing Hermione to let loose but she slapped him as hard as she can but Draco's is too strong for him.  
  
" No Malfoy! Please don't do this! No please, don't!" Hemione left out a soft moan when Draco suddenly caressed her left breast touching it hard until she can't gasp for her breath.  
  
" Granger, you sure is sensitive!" Draco smacked Hermione at the neck and ran his hands through her skirt unbuttoning it but Hermione kicked him at his left foot.  
  
" That's it! I've had enough. Now, shut up Granger!" Draco ran his tongue through Hermione's mouth chasing each other's. Hermione can't help it but just cry and tears fell out of her eyes. Draco had no idea what in the world he was doing. He had no control over his body, he wanted to stop, but there was something else that made him do what he was doing involuntarily.  
  
At that moment, Blaise Zabini happened to be walking by the hallway, passing through the compartment the two were in, and accidentally saw what was going on.  
  
"Oh yeah! Go for it Malfoy," Blaise said snickering.  
  
"Dammit," Draco mumbled through Hermione's chest. He was trying desperately to stop, but he couldn't. At last, he forced himself to get up, and get away from Hermione.  
  
He left Hermione with crumpled robes and messy hair, and he too, looked like he just woke up. "I.. I, uh.. I'm sorry Granger.." he said, looking completely embarrassed. "I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
"Uh huh," Hermione said shakily. She was still traumatised at what seemed to be an almost-rape, and none other by Draco Malfoy himself, her enemy.  
  
"I swear, I never wanted this to happen. I don't know what came over me," Draco said. "I'll keep this a secret. if you do."  
  
"Uh. yeah, okay," Hermione said, she had no plans of spreading what happened to her in school anyway, she wasn't like Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The two walked out of the train in silence, both of them uncomfortable. Hermione went first, and Draco trailed behind, still thinking of what possessed him to do the horrible deed. 


End file.
